Violet Eyes
by Shura Pendragon
Summary: Ken's past haunts his dreams twisting them into a terrible nightmere. My first fic ever, please don't flame. Please R
1. Painful Dreams

Violet Eyes

"Violet Eyes" 

by The Merlin

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Fox and some guys in Japan own it. If only I did, if only (whispered prayer)

" Run, run, it's the Digimon Emperor!"

I smiled at their fear as I cracked my whip in pleasure sending my dark rings among them. One of them was my prize; the small feline champion digimon called Gatomon. The dark ring was chasing her, then it coming down to make me have another slave, my smile widen. In the next five seconds the smile turned into an angry sneer.

" Curse that tail ring," I murmured in a harsh voice.

I went back to my tower with the new day's catch and turned to the window.

" Blast, the sun setting!" I grabbed my digivice and faced it to the computer screen, with a flash I was back in my room. 

" Tomorrow is another day," I muttered turning off the computer.

" Ken, Ken, what the are doing?" 

'Why can't my mother quit bothering me?' I thought in frustration. I looked at the door; no I glared at it and hissed " Nothing," before retreating to my bed. I laid down changed and crawled under the covers whispering " Tomorrow is another day."

Where I'm I? Looking around me I saw darkness, then light burst in front of me separating the darkness showing me someone.

" Sam," I hissed in disgust.

The tall boy walked forward, the light reflected off his glasses hiding his eyes.

" Ken," he croaked, lifting his arm he parted the darkness to a scene off the off the grounds of my tower. They were scorched black and damped by the blood of, of...

I lurched forward in my nearly knocking off Leafmon. It always starts the same the same way, me being the Digimon Emperor, but that was a long time ago, well if you consider a month a long time. Shivering I looked out the window. " Still raining I guess." Seeing it was 1:13 am I sat on the bed thinking about her.

The Child of Light, Kari. She is so mysterious and kind to me. I pushed her out of my mind, "She doesn't like me, she love's T.K., she'll never love me!" my eyes widen, I realized I said it aloud and turned to see a very confused Leafmon staring at me.

" Master?"

" It was nothing."

" Are you alright?"

" Yes."

" Ok."

Laying my head on the soft pillow I drifted back to the black field again finally seeing my victims face. Davis!?! Sam's croaked voice filled the air, " Now do you see what you are? Brother?" he added smiling cruelly.

I tried to say something but all I could do was stare at Davis' eyes, filled with hurt, and pain. All Sam did was laugh at me then, stabbing me like a knife with that hideous laughter.

A dim light flickered in the distance, with a familiar voice crying, " You have the Power to Change!" 

********************************************************************************

A/N - Well I hope you liked it. I need reviews, if I can get enough reviews I write another chapter. Please don't flame me, it's my very first time. I would like to thank EternalAngle for giving me courage to post this and get an account on FanFiction.Net. Thanks EternalAngle! 


	2. Painful Dreams

Violet Eyes

"Violet Eyes" 

by The Merlin

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Fox and some guys in Japan own it. If only I did, if only (whispered prayer)

" Run, run, it's the Digimon Emperor!"

I smiled at their fear as I cracked my whip in pleasure sending my dark rings among them. One of them was my prize; the small feline champion digimon called Gatomon. The dark ring was chasing her, then it coming down to make me have another slave, my smile widen. In the next five seconds the smile turned into an angry sneer.

" Curse that tail ring," I murmured in a harsh voice.

I went back to my tower with the new day's catch and turned to the window.

" Blast, the sun setting!" I grabbed my digivice and faced it to the computer screen, with a flash I was back in my room. 

" Tomorrow is another day," I muttered turning off the computer.

" Ken, Ken, what the are doing?" 

'Why can't my mother quit bothering me?' I thought in frustration. I looked at the door; no I glared at it and hissed " Nothing," before retreating to my bed. I laid down changed and crawled under the covers whispering " Tomorrow is another day."

Where I'm I? Looking around me I saw darkness, then light burst in front of me separating the darkness showing me someone.

" Sam," I hissed in disgust.

The tall boy walked forward, the light reflected off his glasses hiding his eyes.

" Ken," he croaked, lifting his arm he parted the darkness to a scene off the off the grounds of my tower. They were scorched black and damped by the blood of, of...

I lurched forward in my nearly knocking off Leafmon. It always starts the same the same way, me being the Digimon Emperor, but that was a long time ago, well if you consider a month a long time. Shivering I looked out the window. " Still raining I guess." Seeing it was 1:13 am I sat on the bed thinking about her.

The Child of Light, Kari. She is so mysterious and kind to me. I pushed her out of my mind, "She doesn't like me, she love's T.K., she'll never love me!" my eyes widen, I realized I said it aloud and turned to see a very confused Leafmon staring at me.

" Master?"

" It was nothing."

" Are you alright?"

" Yes."

" Ok."

Laying my head on the soft pillow I drifted back to the black field again finally seeing my victims face. Davis!?! Sam's croaked voice filled the air, " Now do you see what you are? Brother?" he added smiling cruelly.

I tried to say something but all I could do was stare at Davis' eyes, filled with hurt, and pain. All Sam did was laugh at me then, stabbing me like a knife with that hideous laughter.

A dim light flickered in the distance, with a familiar voice crying, " You have the Power to Change!" 

********************************************************************************

A/N - Well I hope you liked it. I need reviews, if I can get enough reviews I write another chapter. Please don't flame me, it's my very first time. I would like to thank EternalAngle for giving me courage to post this and get an account on FanFiction.Net. Thanks EternalAngle! 


	3. Short Lived Victory

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or Ken, or anyone else

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or Ken, or anyone else. The guys in Japan do, those lucky people.

A/N: Thank you Rihatsu, Kenya Ichijouji, Doolittle Harbor, Willow, Melinda, Sailor "V", and Lexx for reviewing my story. And I also apologize for posting the same chapter twice, it was my first time putting anything on the Internet and I'll never do it again. In this chapter I guess there is a little Humor. Please note that this is Angst/**Drama** meaning Tragedy/**Comedy**. Now the real chapter two.

Violet Eyes- Chapter Two, Short Lived Victory

By The Merlin

I jerked my eyes open and looked at the clock sitting next to my head. "5:08," I breathed. Knowing I couldn't possibly fall back to sleep I changed into my gray school uniform. Walking over to my computer the idea flowed into my mind. "It wouldn't hurt going to the digital world before school, wouldn't Leafmon. Leafmon? Hey wake up!" I laughed shaking him out of his 'deep' slumber. "What Ken," he yawned.

"Let's go to the digiworld!"

"But school?"

"We'll be back before then."

"Okay Ken."

I picked up Leafmon and flashed my digivice at the computer. In an instant we were in the digiworld, but something was wrong. "Davis, Kari, T.K. what are you doing here and where is Yolei and Cody?" I questioned knotting my brow in concern. "Not here," Kari said with a worry tone in her voice. Davis stepped up, "Dude, one minute I'm sleeping in my bed with DemiVeemon the next I'm standing here with… DemiVeemon!" 

"Great story Doofus," laughed T.K., "Now it's my turn. I was planning som…" 

"That's enough T.K.," snapped Gatomon, "Hearing that story is worst than coughing up a hairball, and that's bad!" she added waving her middle claw at him. "Gatomon that's rude," Kari stated with a disapproving frown. 

"You better put that claw down before I break it," T.K. softly growled at Gatomon. Suddenly the cat's digimon face grew teary, clutching her paw she wined, "I broke a nail!" then smiling wickedly at T.K. she showed her other paw, displaying five deadly claws. "Oh no, DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZ!" shouted T.K., "Patamon Armor digvolve to….. Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!" Patamon err... Pegasusmon said proudly. T.K. jumped on his back, "Anyone else want to get away from this furball, or is it just me?" he said rather annoyed at Gatomon. I gave a half smile, "I go with you T.K., if that's all right."

"Sure Ken, get on," T.K. laughed, "it'll be just you and me."

"Just you and me," I repeated climbing on with Leafmon. "You better hold on Ken or you'll fall," T.K. smiled, I warped my arms around his abdomen in a tight comfortable for us both. T.K. blushed a little, "Uh, Pegasusmon let's go," he replied unsure of himself. "Be back soon guy's," Kari said to T.K., "who knows what's out there." T.K. shook his head, "We'll be careful Kari, don't worry. Oh and Kari, watch after Davis will you."

"I will," Kari rolled her eyes, "see you later."

And we were off. I looked down at the scene of trees below us. It was beautiful up in the air! We flew over the forest exit and saw a couple of Apemon playing poker. Me and T.K. both laughed. Soon Pegasusmon reached the distention T.K. wanted. The clearing where we landed was shady and had a small pool of clear water off to one side. T.K. jumped off Pegasusmon's back, "Here we are, come on Ken." I hopped off and helped Leafmon down. "Beautiful isn't?" he asked. "Very," I answered trying to guess what T.K. wanted here. "I have to talk to Ken, Pegasusmon, I mean Patamon, hey when digivolve back?" he questioned staring at the BatPig. "When you said 'I have to Ken' silly," the digimon giggled. "Okay, well why don't you take Leafmon and go play," T.K. playfully ordered. "Fine T.K. I'll go, but call me if you need me," Patamon chided. "I will, when have I not?" T.K. smiled. "Okay, okay I get the picture," Patamon called walking off with Leafmon.

"Well what do want to talk about." I replied sitting on the grass. "Can you keep a secret Ken?" he asked shyly sitting next to me. "Yes," I said staring into his sapphire eyes. "I, I, don't love Kari," T.K. whispered shyly. "You love Davis," I finished. "Ya, I do, wait how do you know?" he jumped shocked. "I just know," I murmured laying back watching the sun start to set above us. "Ken who do you love?" he whispered laying down. "Who do you think T.K.?" I said watching the sky darken, "and you don't have to whisper." T.K. arched his back, "Well no one I guess," I shook my head to answer him staring at the stars. "You have those lovely violet eyes," he started, "Kari will like that about you along with your stubbornness," he laughed. I bolted upward, "How did you know I like Kari?" I gasped looking at him. "Your eyes light up when ever you see her and you also blush a little when she speaks." He said calmly meeting my eyes. 

"We missed school," I said grimly, relaxing back down, continuing to watch stars. "I know," he replied. Then T.K. jumped at a noise, I sat up, "What was that T.K.," I whispered. "I don't know." A teenager walked into the clearing. He had mid length silver hair with black streaks in it and was wearing something similar to what I wore as The Digimon Emperor and had the same glasses on that I had. But something else caught me, this person is see though. "Ken, T.K., so we met again." 


End file.
